Mew Who?
by JustWriter2
Summary: Rennee, the one with wolf genes, is bethrothed. But before she meets her fiancee, she has to see her father again. TMM&Ranma1half Xover I'm thinking of name changes.
1. Chapter 1

**News Flash!**

_If you don't want to be disappointed with my first chappie, please go to the next chapter, which is a rewrite of Chapter 1._

**Summary:** Ranma sees some girls fighting w/some strange techniques, and what's more, they have unexplained body parts. What has Ranma gotten himself into now? MewMewPower&R1/2 Xover

I dedicate this story to _Drager_. Your story, **"Mew Mew Nabiki,"** helped inspire me.

**Mew Who?**

_b y : J u s t W r i t e r_

Ranma sat in class, completely bored out of his mind. He couldn't understand his English teacher even if he wanted to. Besides, she was a child and even though she could beat Happosai, that was when she turned into a woman and was more able to make prominent decisions. The only person who was learning anything was Nabiki because she loved getting dirt on other people and was learning all languages possible so she could do just that.

All of the sudden Akane yelled at him saying, "You PERVERT!" Ranma looked really confused at her accusation and then noticed a snickering future sister-in-law. Ranma rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't do anything Akane."

"Yes you did! I heard that you were looking up my skirt!" Ranma yawned and decided not to pay her any mind. That of course was a mistake as Akane got very angry and punted him out of the window, breaking the window. He heard shreiks of, "Ranma you delinquent! Get back here right now!" He felt his ki suck away from his body.

Ranma sighed and thought that something might happen pretty soon with all of the normality happening lately. But he was all to correct in his judgement that something would happen very soon.

* * *

Renee was cleaning a table like she usually did when the café closed. 

She was remembering when she chose to be a singer instead of carrying on the family business. Her father had told her that if she would not practice martial arts, that she would marry someone who was willing to study under her father and carry on the school. There were more than enough people in Japan, South Korea, and China willing to do just that. She had made this promise when she was young and naiive, so she'd never thought that she'd want to marry someone for love. It was unheard of. In fact so was her arrangement, but it was an in-between method between a marriage for love and an arranged marriage.

But what he'd really never told her was that she was already promised to a man that she'd never heard of. His name was in her father's will that she wasn't allowed to see until she turned eighteen, which was next week. The lawyers had told her of this development and she felt betrayed. Perhaps he'd forgotten about her already being promised when he'd made the pact with her.

All of the sudden a loud crash interrupted her thought process and she realized that she was rubbing the finish off of the table. Kiki was looking at her handiwork warily. She sighed. Such as the gift of being the daughter of a famous Martial Artist. She walked outside to investigate the noise and found a guy older than Ryou laying in the garbage. She put the boy's arm around her and nearly dragged him into the café.

* * *

Later… 

She changed into one of her simple, but expensive outfits and went up into the spare room of the café. When she entered the room for the second time that day and the guy began to come to.


	2. Chapter 1 Rewrite

**REWRITE!**

**A few words-** U don't need the same info that was given in the 1st chappie, so all that's here is the disclaimer that I forgot, which no one alerted to me thankyou very much.

**Disclaimer:** Everything that is from Ranma ½, belongs to the original author of it and this is also true in the case of **_the show_** Mew Mew Power.

**Replies to Reviews:**

_Jay_-I know, I've only read half a dozen mangas of Ranma 1/2. It was just an idea. I'm thinking of redoing the first chappie to make something funny and ironic happen. Thanks for ur review.

_Rightius_-I know. I forgot. I wanted 2 get the story on as soon as possible, that's why Akane was being overly maniacal That's usually how long I make chappies. I'm not going to make Renee his fiance'. Do all the checks mean u want me 2 check on the problems? Um, it's 2 pages. I try really hard 2 make things original, but 4 some reason they already seem 2 be out there.The story was just a spur of the moment deal. Did u guess what I have planned 4 Ranma? U probably did but I made it obvious on purpose. When I get more into the story, I'll do much better. Besides, I'm rewriting the 1st chappie. Thanks 4 Ur review.

_Darkman V3_-It's not what U think. But that's what makes it so interesting w/Ur guys' reviews. I plan assumptions. Don't underestimate me. Thanks 4 Ur review.

_Tenchi Saotome_-2 tell U the truth, I kind of like Mew Mew Power better because it seems more real to me. If U'd like, I'll do slash names, but Tokyo Mew Mew and Mew Mew Power are 2 totally different things. I mean, I like the mangas and all, but the way they portray the characters on TV appeals more 2 me, like Kiki/Pudding. In the manga, it just mentions she's an orphan, but I like the way the TV show made her seem more responsible. It gives U a chance 2 really get 2 know the other characters and understand the storyline. That's how I feel. But I can't sway U NE way. Thanks 4 Ur review.

_Lightsfaith_-Okay, I'll try. Thanks 4 Ur review.

_Me_-K, Ur right & ur wrong. I don't know how much is enough 4 u, but that's exactly what kind of happened. I don't usually do that, but I've seen much worse work than mine. Hey, at least Ur not insulting me. I've read a lot of mangas, but it's been so long and I've been reading a lot of ficlets lately. It kind of marred my portrayal of the characters and don't worry, I plan 2 rewrite the 1st chappie. Now that I've thought some things through, I can make it tollerable, or really good depending on time and my mood. I'm sure u'd do the same thing in my position. At least my pen name is original, w/out all that naming after characters. Thanks 4 Ur review.

_gort420_- gees, read what I wrote to the others. I don't feel like repeating it. At least Ur being forthright. Read my other stories. Those aren't rewrites and my stories usually don't suck this much. This section is new ground 4 me 2 walk upon. Thanks 4 Ur review.

_Dairokkan_-Okay, okay. U don't have 2 get that excited. Thanks 4 Ur review.

**CHAPTER 1 Rewrite:**

Ranma began walking home with Akane like usual. He was a little wary because today had been too normal for him. He walked atop the fence with particular ease. Just then, Ryoga appeared in his cursed form. He was a small black pig with a yellow bandanna, speckled with uneven, black squares. Ranma rolled his eyes. Why did Ryoga try so hard to be the perfect man for Akane while he was a pig? 'Oh well, I'd better start hinting so Akane can find out; eventually.'

"Hey Akane, P-chan looks cold. You should give him a hot bath. He stinks!"

Akane had seemed to be considering it until Ranma's last sentence. "He does not stink! He smells just fine to me!"

"Ya, no matter how many times you wash him, he'll always smell like a hog!" Ranma ducked Akane's mallet. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered doing her favors.

Ranma suddenly froze. Akane looked confused for a minute. Then she heard a familiar tinkle. Then, out of nowhere, Shampoo came into view riding her bike. "Airen!" she called. Shampoo jumped off her bike towards Ranma and he managed to dodge another of one of his fiancées' attacks. Well, Shampoo's glomps were not actually attacks, but that's how he viewed them. If he believed in God, he'd kneel and pray every second of every day for the rest of his life so that he could keep his fiancées away.

Ranma took off running in the direction of the dojo while jumping from rooftop to rooftop. But Shampoo followed close behind and asked between breaths, "Great-Grandmother want you to come to Amazon gathering tommorrow. You go?" she asked hopefully.

"Why should I?" Ranma asked defiantly.

Shampoo shrugged. "Shampoo will find reason." There was a menacing glint in her eyes. 'Oh great! What did I just set myself up for,' Ranma thought. Shampoo left as he began to slow.

He entered the Tendo Home and sat down after a hearty, "Hiya Kasumi, Nabiki." Genma was sitting there impatiently waiting for some food. Soun was crying again for some strange reason. Akane stormed into the house and stomped up the stairs, clearly mad about something. Ranma didn't see P-chan with her so he supposed the pig had wandered off. Then Ranma heard her slam the door.

"Ranma?" Kasumi called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Will you please go to the antique shop that's near Inoharra Park?"

"Yeah, sure whatever," Ranma said.

Ranma began to leave when Kasumi said, "Oh dear, Ranma. You'll have to miss dinner." Ranma sulked. "Oh Ranma, get the chandelier that matches this one," she said pointing at a picture in a magazine. Ranma studied it. Then Kasumi handed him a box with her cooking inside. Thoughtful Kasumi was always there when needed.

Now he started hopping from roof to roof while eating his dinner.

* * *

At Café Mew Mew:

Renee was cleaning a table like she usually did when the café closed.

She was remembering when she chose to be a singer instead of carrying on the family business. Her father had told her that if she would not practice martial arts, that she would marry someone who was willing to study under her father and carry on the school. There were more than enough people in Japan, South Korea, and China willing to do just that.

She had made this promise when she was young and naiive, so she'd never thought that she'd want to marry someone for love. It was unheard of. In fact so was her arrangement, but it was an in-between method between a marriage for love and an arranged marriage.

But what he'd really never told her was that she was already promised to a man that she'd never heard of. His name was in her mother's possession she wasn't allowed to know who it was until she turned eighteen, which was tomorrow.

All of the sudden her thought process was interrupted and she realized that she was rubbing the finish off of the table. Kiki was looking at her handiwork warily. She sighed. Such as the gift of being the daughter of a famous Martial Artist.


	3. Chapter 2: The Feelings Inside of Us

**Disclaimer: **Everything that is from **Ranma ½**, belongs to the original author of it and this is also true in the case of the show **Mew Mew Power**.

**Visual Help:**

Fujiwara Zakuro/Renee

Momomya Ichigo/Zoey

Aizawa Mint/Korrina

Midorikawa Lettuce/Bridget

Fong Pudding/Kiki

Shirogane Ryou/Elliot/Alto

Akasaka Keiichiro/Wesley

Aoyama Masaya/Mark

Kish/Dren

Tartu/Tart

/Sardon

Masha/Mini-Mew

**Replies 2 Reviews:**

_Tenchi Saotome_- I'm glad I improved. ThankU 4 Ur review.

_Innortal_- I'm glad I improved. Thank U 4 Ur review.

_kinguofdoragons_- What don't U get? Thanks 4 Ur review.

_Raizard333_-That whole scenario u just came up w/was the one I was implying w/backround words so that people who know how Akane acts, will understand, which u did. Really? I did a good job on Ranma? I was thinking he should have been a little moodier. Thanks 4 Ur review. 

_Dairokkan_- I know, I just didn't want 2 hide that I'd made a mistake. Thanks 4 Ur review.

_Jax9_- I'll try.Thanks 4 Ur review.

_Drager_-Hmm, so there isn't different ground in I was beginning 2 wonder if any of the section judges were different. But I've found a couple of reviewers who are obsessed w/ proper grammer and were saying stuff like, "Finally! I've read 5 ficlets today and yours is the only one with proper grammar." I guess it depends on what kind of people read the mangas, books, animes, ect… to determine what kind of things people get irritated at on Thanks 4 Ur review.

_nem_- That's not all he's gonna be. Didn't u get what the title meant? Thanks 4 Ur review.

_Firehedgehog_- U like Sonic? Which, the show or videogames? Who's ur favorite character besides Sonic?

_Britt_- Because, I like the TV show. Thanks 4 ur enthusiasm.

_Jerry Unipeg_- Thanks 4 Ur review. Raizard333- When did I say it was better? U mean U don't believe my story. She didn't get mad 4 no reason and it's to be explained in the this chappie. Dragons Ark- (LOL.) I used to be one too, but then I realized I had mistakes too and didn't always have perfect workmanship myself. Besides, many of the writers may have other first languages. 

_Cylon One_- LOL, Ur the 2nd person who's commented on that.

**Chapter 2: The Feelings Inside of Us**

Renee's POV: Renee's alarm clock buzzed loudly. She would have groaned, only she wasn't the type of person to groan. She sat up and got out of bed. She walked slowly to the bathroom and turned on the radio. It played some music and sang along. It was fun, which was why she was a singer.

She had had to dump her boyfriend because of today, even though he'd been planning something big for her. She wasn't happy about it. But it wasn't like she hadn't had her share of boyfriends. She'd leafed through them like scanning a book of men, only to find each page to be either to low for her reading level or to greedy for her own good. But of course her finding someone who understood her even just a little bit was a far off dream, let alone reality in her perception.

Today was the day she was supposed to meet her unwanted betrothed. She would also see her father again after all of these years. Although, him not letting her bear his family name was insulting. He said she couldn't have it until she earned it, meaning do something big for him. She also missed her mother. Today was the day she'd see them again.

She had told Elliot and Wesley she would not be there today. She showered and got dressed in a jogging outfit and slung a prepackaged backpack filled with exercising equipment and some snacks she'd use later. She read the address and left her apartment.

She boarded the world-famous Bullet Train. Within three minutes of boarding she arrived to the said district in another part of Tokyo. 'Wow,' she thought, taken aback by its old-fashioned look. 'I wonder why this place isn't a tourist attraction.' She would find out why.

Earlier…

Ranma's POV: Ranma sat back thinking of his little trip yesterday. A new part of Tokyo had been shown to him. He thought about how lively it was there, how it was more protected, how no one got into big battles over the smallest misunderstandings and he longed, no craved to have a place like that to be whenever he wanted. But he knew it would never happen. He'd bring all of his problems with him.

Although his days seemed to be getting less stressful, he couldn't shake the feeling like something big would happen very soon. But what? Maybe he'd finally find a cure! But most likely it was that get together Shampoo had mentioned.

Later…

Ranma's POV: Ranma was walking home yet again with Akane, still wondering why he hadn't been splashed with water, hot or cold, for two straight days.

Then he noticed Akane didn't look too happy. In fact, she looked angry. Then he remembered the slamming door yesterday. "Why are angry?" Oh crap! He'd said that out loud! Well, normal things had been happening lately. Why not weird?

Akane's POV: Akane's face softened a bit and she said, "You ditched me yesterday to be with Shampoo! And now you're going to that gathering of hers." Privately she thought, 'What if it's a trap? He could be hurt! When will this bonehead ever learn?' She ran ahead, tears about to fall. She was afraid he'd be married off to Shampoo before he had that chance to escape.

She ran down the street and turned a corner so fast that she ran into a tall girl around Kasumi's age.

**Note:** Hope y'all like it. I certainly do like it myself. Yes, I said y'all. Lol!


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**R2R:**

_nem_- They won't get very far. This fic will be mostly about family relationships. Btw, I don't get much time on my comp, so stop criticizing me for short chappies!

_mousse's girl_- I'm trying so hard. At least I don't have 6 mo. waits right? It's only been 2 at least.

_Tenchi Saotome_- Oh, U can wait. lol!

_Hiryo_- I'm not supposed to reveal that kind of thing. But in this case I'll tell you that I really won't be pairing Ranma w/NE1. Does that qualify? Read the note at the end and you'll hear more.

**Disclaimer:** Everything that is from _Ranma ½_, belongs to the original author of it and this is also true in the case of the show _Mew Mew Power_.

**Visual Help:**

Fujiwara, Zakuro/Renee

Momomya, Ichigo/Zoey

Aizawa, Mint/Korrina

Midorikawa, Lettuce/Bridget

Fong, Pudding/Kiki

Shirogane, Ryou/Elliot/Alto

Akasaka, Keiichiro/Wesley

Aoyama, Masaya/Mark

Kish/Dren

Tartu/Tart

technical alien/Sardon

Masha/Mini-Mew

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

_Renee's POV_

"Ow!" A girl shouted.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked, even though it hadn't been my fault. For some strange reason I gained people skills after I'd met Zoey and the gang. Anyway, this girl had come bounding around the corner and slammed into me. She was around 5'2"(is that right?), had short blue hair, and was wearing the ugliest combination of clothes I'd ever seen. I should've been a model with the fashion sense I have. (LOL! cause in the manga she's a model) An orange dress with a blue top? That is so not flattering. Maybe this girl doesn't like to look good, but she can't really hide her beauty. It's too noticeable.

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her head. "Who are you?" she asked out of the blue.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" This time I said it because I was embarrassed. "My name's Renee. What's your name?"

"Akane. You're not from around here are you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. But I was given the notion that my father was living at the…"

"Akane!" I looked past Akane to see a boy with a long, black braid, black pants, and a genuine, red Chinese shirt on. Akane didn't look happy to see him.

"Go away you pervert! Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"Who's your friend?" he asked. Man, how easily distracted this boy was. For a moment you could see disappointment on his face and then he changed the subject like he's trying to hide who he is. Men.

"Oh, this is Renee. Renee, this is my _fiancée_, Ranma." She said it as if she hated the word.

I looked at Akane and said. "Sorry, I'll have to skip introductions. I'm in a hurry. Can either of you direct me to the Tendo dojo?"

"Can we?" Ranma asked incredulously. "We live there!"

"You're kidding me right?" The words fell out of my mouth before I'd had the chance to stop them.

"Nope," he said casually.

"Is it a hotel or a temporary residence? A lot of people seem to live there."

"No," said Akane. "Who did you say your father was again?"

"I didn't. His name's Genma Saotome."

Shock was apparent on their faces. "Now you have got to be kidding me. How could I…"

Akane broke him off with a question of her own. "You're Ranma's sister?"

"Huh? What? What do you mean? I was an only child. But this does sound like something father would keep from me. But mother?" Ranma jumped at the word mother. I rambled on. "It isn't like her at all to keep a secret like that! Maybe he tricked her into a contract or something. I did see him writing one once a long time ago. It was just before his supposed promise to me."

"What promise?" Akane asked.

"It doesn't really matter anymore. He broke it," I said with sadness in my voice.

"Do you want to come with us to the dojo?" Akane asked.

"Sure," I said. I had regained my composure and now I was being led by Akane and my brother, who'd been long unnoticed by me to my father, Genma Saotome.

**Author's Note:** Ha! I surprised you with my new plot didn't I? Many of you thought I was pairing Renee&Ranma. But you were wrong! At first I toyed w/the idea, but I knew I could never betray the author's story line. Besides, Akane and Ranma have a love-hate thing that could never be eternally dissipated. But this is not a Ranma/Akane. It's really about how Ranma, Renee, and other people feel about their recent discoveries. I also haven't announced whom Renee is betrothed to yet, so sit tight! 'Will she stay w/that person or won't she?' is another question. I most likely will pair Renee w/some1 in this story, but it can't be Ranma. He's her brother remember:) Please don't hate me 4 tricking U! (covers face expecting blows)


	5. Chapter 4: Show of Skill

**R2R:**

_Dragon Man 180_- Well, I might have him train her but she gave up martial arts to be a singer remember? So it's a big maybe.

_Mega Shadow_- I'm glad you think so.

_nem_- I don't know. Most of my friends don't even know about Ranma and the ones that do probably don't even know about Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power. I do know of one person who might think about it but she has so many stories she's writing already. Plus she might even fall into the category of not knowing what TMM/MMP is. My other friend doesn't really like Ranma b/c of all the nudity. But she loves TMM. I lent her my taped shows of MMP but she hasn't watched it yet and they're from the 1st season. Sorry, but maybe you could write it. If you do, tell me about it okay?

_Jerry Unipeg_- Some1 else wrote those exact words and then U wrote them again. So now I have 3 reviews that say the exact same thing. lol!

_Talent Scout_- I'd probably say 7 out of 10 b/c most of the fanfics on this site suck in my opinion. If your scouting for good authors, then you have yet to meet my best friend Twanise. She goes by, "_HoopyFrood_," on ff. net.

_mousse's girl_ - Good.

_renzuko_- Ok if U people hate it that much. I also would like 2 know what 'w/e' means. Please enlighten me.

_Eagle's daughter_- huh? What R U talking about?

_Hiryo_- I just did that.

_angel61991_- I'm trying.

**Disclaimer:** Everything that is from _Ranma ½_, belongs to the original author of it and this is also true in the case of the show _Mew Mew Power_.

**Mew Cast:**

Fujiwara, Zakuro/Renee; Momomya, Ichigo/Zoey; Aizawa, Mint/Korrina; Midorikawa, Lettuce/Bridget; Fong, Pudding/Kiki; Shirogane, Ryou/Elliot/Alto; Akasaka, Keiichiro/Wesley; Aoyama, Masaya/Mark/Blue Knight/Deep Blue; Kish/Dren; Tartu/Tart; technical alien/Sardon; Masha/Mini-Mew

**Ranmaverse Cast:**

Ranma Soatome, Genma Soatome, Nodoka Soatome, Soun Tendo, Kasumi Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, Akané Tendo, Ryouga Hibiki/P-chan, Tatewaki Kuno, Kodachi Kuno, Cologne,Shampoo, Moose

**Author's Note:** I found a really good picture of Renee at this URL:www .absoluteanime. com/tokyo mew mew/zakuro.gif Don't forget to erase the spae after the www The rest of the spaces are purposeful. I also found a picture of the Mews at: flare80.supereva.it/TMMb.jpg I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for the fact that I think it sucks. So, there are two big revealing scenes and one fight sequence. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Show of Skill**

Akané had invited me to dinner on the wayto the dojoand she kept interrupting Ranma every time he tried to talk to me. The only words that emerged from his mouth were, "So...," and, "How…" It was quite laughable. But his expression told me he did not usually let people constantly interrupt him. We'd talked of nothing special or strange, just normal things.

I walked slowly into the Tendo residence behind Akane. Ranma had just jumped over the fence. What a showoff. I couldn't believe he was my brother.

An older girl came out of what I assumed was the kitchen. She was a tall brunette and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled warmly at me and said, "Hello, my name is Kasumi Tendo. Welcome to the Tendo Dojo." I smiled. She gave me a sort of motherly impression.

I smiled and said hello. After finding out my name she muttered a quick apology about not being able to talk because she had to finish preparing dinner, she exited the room.

"Where's Mr. Soatome?" I asked.

"Oh, pop's probably round here somewhere," Ranma said, actually finishing a whole sentence since before we'd met.

"So," Akané said, "are you staying the night?" She seemed; hopeful? Well, I'd have to leave really early…Why not?

"Sure," I said," if I'm allowed." Akané seemed really happy. "Oh wait," I said remorsefully, "I'm supposed to meet someone." At that comment, Akané saddened.

"Who are you supposed to meet?" I turned and saw a slightly younger girl than I of medium height with short brown hair. She seemed really interested.

I saw no harm in telling her, so I said, "My fiancée." I refrained from laughing at her inquisitive expression. Apparently, she liked to know things.

Then, all of the suddena big, wet panda came bounding in. It slipped on the water it'd brought in and slid across the floor waving its arms wildly. It glanced at me and its eyes widened into saucers. It fell down on its belly and crashed into a paper wall. I winced.

Kasumi poked her head out of the kitchen and said, "Oh my!" I stared slack-jawed at the mess. Kasumi rushed out with a few towels. I walked slowly toward what I assumed was an untamed animal.

It was sprawled on its stomach. I only tugged on it because I was sure of my martial arts skills. It sat up and stared at me. "Thanks a lot pop!" I turned around and saw a really short redhead. At a closer inspection, I realized that one, she was wet, and two, she was wearing the same clothes as Ranma. Apparently she'd slipped. But who was she calling, 'pop?'

Kasumi came out of the kitchen and handed the redhead a kettle of hot water. "Thanks Kasumi," the redhead said. Then she looked at me and said, "I guess you'd have found out sooner or later." With that she dumped the contents of the kettle on her, no his head! It was Ranma! I quirked my eyebrow in response. I'd never been good at expressing my emotions.

Then I came to a realization. I turned around and stared at the panda. "Yep," Ranma said from behind me, "that's pops." I looked at everyone else in the room to see their response. They all just shrugged this situation off as if it were a regular occurrence.

"How'd this happen?" I asked in an amused tone.

"That's it?" Ranma asked perplexed. "That's your reaction?" I looked him over again.

"So," I ask casually, "Are you my brother or my sister?" Everyone started laughing at Ranma's current expression, including me.

After we'd all had a good laugh, except Ranma, Akané asked me if I had time for a quick spar. I nodded and planted a small smile on my face. We went out to the large dojo. Everyone followed us to watch. I stretched a little and warmed up while Akané did the same.

Istepped toward the center of the dojo. Akané was still stretching, but when she realized I was ready, she finished up her stretches and began the match. Her kicks and punches were all dodged with difficulty. Then,I somersaulted over Akané's head and landed with perfect, fluid motion. ThenI cartwheeled over to Akané and made a well-placed kick in Akané's abdomen. The panda, which everyone in the room now knew was Genma, held up a wooden sign that proclaimed, "You can win honey!"

Akané winced fom the blow, but she held her ground and once again started to kick the air. Since it was just a friendly match,we were both going easy on each other.I let in one punch so Akané wouldn't take the fight to a whole new level because she wasn't able to get a hit in.

ThenI decided to end the match.I delivered a final punch and bowed. Akané bowed to me as well andwe both smiled. Everyone clapped. This type of fighting had been a relief for them.

Then, came a knock on the dojo door. Kasumi answered it.I couldn't see the person until he entered the dojo. He was what Ichigo would call dreamy; a tall blonde with spiky hair who was very muscular and wore a black, sleeveless t-shirt without a logo along with a pair of jeans. He even had a green and black checkered bandanna tied about his forehead. His ensemble was a little torn and weathered, but still presentable. He kind of remindedme of Elliot,my boss at the Café Mew Mew, but he was a little older.

Then he asked everyone, "Which one of you is Genma Soatome?" Genma, who'd somehow changed to a human form, walked up to the visitor.

"I am Genma Soatome," he said. "Who is asking for me?"

"My name is Thomas Hibiki sir," he replied. I looked him over again. I guess my fiancée wasn't as bad as I assumed he'd be.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Abbey

**Disclaimer:** Everything that is from _Ranma ½_, belongs to the original author of it and this is also true in the case of the show _Mew Mew Power_.

**A/N:** I know I know! It's really short and I haven't updated in a long while! Big deal, it isn't like you don't do that once in a while. Basically this is about how Thomas was born, namely only a couple of flashbacks. I feel REALLY BAD because this was just sitting on my comp and I forgot it was even there! ;; Sorry! (shields self) I was listening to a book about abortion by the same guy who wrote the Left Behind Series before I wrote this. It's a really good book but I forgot what it's called...I think I was feeling really emotional when I wrote this. Oh, and just so you know, a, 'Blood Covenant,' is an emotional connection made when a woman's maidenhead is broken and sticks to the guy's um, yaknow. So, in a sense, the man and woman become a part of each other.

**R2R:**

_Yashi Saotome_- Yeah, he is. His mother was an American who almost got an abortion, but instead put him up for adoption. :) That's my little touch.

_Dairokkan_- Sorry.

_Innortal_- But did you like it?

_Jerry Unipeg_- I thought it sucked. I really had to squeeze that part of the story from my mind.

_angel61991_- Thanks.

_Dragon Man 180_- A black haired person and a blonde can make a brunette. A brunette and a blonde can make a redhead. Redheads and blondes can make strawberry blondes. It can also be mixed around. _So, I really don't think it's an impossibility_. Now that I've made my point, yes he is an adopted child.

_xSeashellz_- Did you mean, a method of speech organization in which the main points follow a time pattern, or a method of arranging things in relation to when they happen in time?

**Visual Help:**

Fujiwara, Zakuro/Renee

Momomya, Ichigo/Zoey

Aizawa, Mint/Korrina

Midorikawa, Lettuce/Bridget

Fong, Pudding/Kiki

Shirogane, Ryou/Elliot/Alto

Akasaka, Keiichiro/Wesley

Aoyama, Masaya/Mark

Kish/Dren

Tartu/Tart

technical alien/Sardon

Masha/Mini-Mew

**Ranmaverse Cast:**

Ranma Saotome

Genma Soatome

Nodoka Soatome

Soun Tendo

Kasumi Tendo

Nabiki Tendo

Akané Tendo

Ryouga Hibiki/P-chan

Tatewaki Kuno

Kodachi Kuno

Cologne

Shampoo

Moose

**Chapter 5: Meeting Abbey**

_Recap_

Then, came a knock on the dojo door. Kasumi answered it. Renee couldn't see the person until he entered the dojo. He was what Ichigo would call dreamy; a tall blonde with spiky hair who was very muscular and wore a black, sleeveless t-shirt without a logo along with a pair of jeans. He even had a green and black checkered bandanna tied about his forehead. His ensemble was a little torn and weathered, but still presentable. He kind of reminded her of Elliot, her boss at the Café Mew Mew, but he was a little older.

Then he asked everyone, "Which one of you is Genma Soatome?" Genma, who'd somehow changed to a human walked up to the visitor.

"I am Genma Soatome," he said. "Who is asking for me?"

"My name is Thomas Hibiki sir," he replied. I looked him over again. I guess my fiancée wasn't as bad as I assumed he'd be.

_Flashback_

The blonde, teenage girl walked into a small, comfortable lobby. She had come to this center for help, understanding. She had no idea why she was here, she just felt drawn. Now she didn't know if she had done the right thing in coming here. Even after the case had been settled, she didn't know what to do with her… baby. It just didn't feel right to keep the baby, after how she had received it. She had been raped. The man had been convicted for life, but it didn't feel as if it were enough to lock the guy away. She needed someone to talk to about her situation. That's why she was here, in this… Help Center. She was here to get help and a counselor so she could decide what she was going to do. There were many options; abortion, adoption, or keep it. But she didn't relish that last suggestion. Who would want to keep a baby, when it was conceived while they were being robbed of their virginity, and started a blood covenant with some sicko? Greeaaat, that meant she was going to remember that S-O-B for the rest of her life and wouldn't be able to give her future husband the gift of being pure. This baby had also been conceived out-of-wedlock, so it would be branded a bastard for the rest of its life. She rang the bell on the counter.

_Another Flashback_

"Push!" a female nurse urged her. "It's almost out! Come on you can do it!" The blonde, teenage girl pushed with all her might, having decided to give the baby up for adoption.

"Abbey, are you really sure you want to give this baby away?" her mother asked helplessly from the side of the operating table.

Abbey looked at her mother with a knowing look and said, "Mom, I already told you, I'm not keeping it." Then she gave one final push and the doctors took away the baby right away. It was hospital policy for the mother not to see the baby if she was putting it up for adoption. But Abbey's mother insisted on her naming the baby.

"Alfie," she joked.

Her mother looked at her sternly and she said, "Okay, what about Thomas? I always liked the name Thomas." Her mother smiled and nodded to the nurse.

_Now_

Renee sat across the Tendo's table, just listening to the guy in front of her. He seemed alright. She wondered what he'd been through, where he came from, and wanted to learn every aspect she could about him. She was after all, supposed to marry the guy. So why not get to know him? Besides, if she doesn't like him then she can make one phone call to her mother and have the engagement terminated. But her mother would insist that she get to know him anyway, so why waste time calling her now? She'd have to call Ryou and inform him she'd be late in the morning.

**Author's Note:** I **REALLY **need some more information about the Hibiki Family.


	7. Chapter 6: The Red Knight Appears

**A/N:** Okay, to make up for the last crappy chappie (Hey that rhymed!) and the extended length of time of not updating, I have made this chappie is more than 3 times longer than a normal chapter. (The readers simotaniously fall out of their seats disbelievingly.) Go ahead and read it. I'm NOT lying about the length. I've added some more juice to the story, making you guys more likely to mallet me from afar the next time I don't update as quickly as you'd like.

**R2R's:**

_Dragon Man 180-_ I didn't include that, but in the flashbacks, you can tell that Abbey's mother acted as though she cared about him, so you can assume she worked the process out.

_Mewy-_ I'm glad you do.

_Sk8er7-_ My writing style may seem simple because I'm a stickler for correct grammar.

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: The Red Knight Appears**

I woke up bright and early. Akane did as well. She said it was her way of avoiding awkward situations with my brother, whatever that meant. So, she and I both got ready together. When we were in the bath water, she asked me what I thought of Thomas.

"I don't know. He's cute, and mild-mannered. I don't really think I'd mind marrying him... at one point."

"You're lucky," she said.

I almost asked her what she meant when I remembered my brother; rude and inconsiderate, it's no wonder she would say something like that. "I think I understand," I said.

She nodded, feeling my remorse for her relationship.

* * *

After that, she and I went for a casual, martial arts run, meaning too fast for unfit people. 

I always had loved running; just feeling the wind blow across my body and past my ears, that numb feeling in my lungs, along with the constant, 'tap tap, tap tap,' of my tennis shoes on the pavement. Except now I had someone to run alongside me, with the, 'plip plip plip, plip plip,' of her shoes, creating a new beat. All I heard on that run was a constant, 'plap plap plip, plap plap.' That is, that's all I heard until a beastly shriek echoed through our ears and Akane and I stopped dead in our tracks and turned to face our foe.

Akane just stared at it. Bugs sometimes look disgusting, but this giant firefly, literally fire, had to be the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

By the time Akane looked back over to me, I had already transformed into my Mew form. She was stunned to say the least; seeing me like this for the first time.

I attempted to distract it away from the normal populous by front flipping over it to the opposite side of Akane. While scanning the firefly for any weak spots, I noticed that the flames burned the strange layer of skin it had on its but, that seemed to continuously regenerate faster than human stomach cells. I could definitely go for its eyes, but not without risking a blow from its antennae that had some sort of powdery substance. I could also attempt to put out the fire on its but with water, trapping the air out of the equation. That second idea seemed more sensible, but I couldn't leave Akane to get the water. Where was Lettuce when you needed her?

"Akane! Run back and get lots and lots of water!" She hesitated until I yelled, "Now! Don't worry about me! I have some friends coming!" She nodded and began to run as fast as she could, stumbling and almost falling along the way. It took her six minutes to return to the dojo.

Kasumi was in the kitchen cooking another delicious something when Akane came bolting in through the door. "Kasumi! Come…on! We…have…to…get…lots…of…wat…er! Now! Hurry! Renee…needs…help!" she said between breaths.

Ranma heard this and left in a hurry, without any water.

Nabiki stumbled into the Kitchen a minute later and saw a half-full cauldron on a wooden board with wheels being filled by her sisters. She raised an eyebrow towards them, but they didn't even notice she had come in. Finally she voiced her question. "What's going on?"

Akane spilled all over herself what she'd been carrying to the cauldron. Her eyebrow twitched in anger and then she resumed frantically filling the cauldron. "We're getting lots of water for Réchan! She's fighting some giant and really freaky looking firefly! Aren't you going to help us get so..," Akane stopped mid-sentence because Nabiki had vanished from the kitchen. Her eyebrow twitched again with more anger.

* * *

When Nabiki had heard that, she just ran out of the kitchen dialing her cell phone to get her employees down to that spot immediately, while thinking, 'I just knew she'd be beneficial!'

* * *

Reneé tried with all her might to keep the fly away from the civilians, but to no avail. They kept running up to it, just several feet away. 'Idiots, curiosity killed the cat. Oh well, I'd better try plan 2 because 'Kanechan isn't back yet with that water.' She called forth her whip and struck its eyes from a distance. It let out a shriek of pain and anger. 

'Oh crap! It's going to attack the civilians!' Renee thought as its but minimized in size and burned hotter. "Run everyone!" The people just stared. 'Mindless drones!' She ran through the crowd, clearing a path for the fly as she went.

Oh look! It's Nabichan! She'll help! "Nabiki! Get them out of here! I need more room!"

At first she just stood there, pen paused in the air as if in thought. Then she yelled, "Alright everyone! If you don't back up at least twenty feet, I'll raise the prices to all of my photos, including the pictures of Ranma, Ranko, and Akane!"

"No!" most guys and girls yelled in agony. The whole group, excluding a couple of guys who hadn't heard the announcement, meaning drooling while staring at Renee, backed up the recommended length.

"Going once, going twice!" Some guys dragged most of the guys back. In fact, all of the guys had been dragged back except one stepped forward at the last second. You guessed it. It was Kuno. "Awe, too bad," Nabiki sounded remorseful. "The prices are raised."

"Kuno! Look what you did!" some guy shouted. "A pack of guys got extremely angry, ready to pummel Kuno for his stupidity.

All this while, Renee had been successful in distracting the flaming fly. "Halt, foul monster! Thy burning flesh dost not become thee!" The fly turned toward the very, very stupid Kuno. 'Uh oh,' Renee thought. "How dare thee attack such beauty! You are but a bug on my windshield of a day free of the foul sorcerer Saotome!" Now Renee was curious. Was he talking about her father? 'Hey wait, did he say I was beautiful?' This thought distracted her for a moment as the angry bug lunged for Kuno while he was still speaking.

'Oh no! Stupid git!' Renee's thoughts raced until she came up with a solution. "Oy! You, stink bug! Weren't you fighting with me?" It worked! The bug had changed course and was now headed toward her!

...headed toward her.

...Headed Toward Her!

...HEADED TOWARD HER!

"Crap!" Renee muttered when she barely dodged a Pokemon-like flame-thrower. The bug attacked again, hitting Renee on full force!

"Oh no..." Renee thought, glancing at her burns, "It's over..."

Just then, a man with long, dark brown hair in a red version of the outfit the Blue Knight wore, rushed at the giant fire fly, fists raised. With a few maneuvers of major dirt flinging, the bug was down temporarily.

He approached Renee, picking her up bridal style. Her blurry vision prevented her from studying the victor's face. He was about to leave when Kuno walked up to him and said, "Halt! I..."

"If she doesn't get medical attention soon, there's no telling what may happen. So just let me take her to the clinic before you go on about beauteous creatures and it being your fight when it was really hers and you interrupted and made her insult it to get its attention off you." With that, he leapt into the air and proceeded to roof-hop to Dr. Tofu's office.

The audience stared after him, slack-jawed. Kuno's brow twitched in anger. It was then that a very wet Akane and Kasumi showed up with the cauldron of water, completely out of breath. "Are...we...too...late?" The audience turned to them and nodded simotaniously. Akane tiredly fell over, but Kuno caught her. "Oh beauteous Akane! You've finally come to declare your love to me! I shall date you!" Akane was too tired to object.

"No Kuno," Kasumi interjected. "We came here with the water that Mew Renee requested. I just wish we'd gotten here sooner." She looked remorseful.

"Oy! Kuno! Put 'Kane down!" Ranma shouted, very angry. Kuno turned, swinging his wooden sword in a side arch. In doing so, he cut the cauldron in half, it's contents flying towards Ranma. But it was too late. "Kuno!" the now female Ranma screamed in rage.

"Oh my pig-tailed goddess!" He dropped Akane in his pursuit of Ranma. "You've finally escaped from the vile Saotome!" He wrapped his arms around the busty redhead, only to get his head slammed into the pavement.

* * *

Tofu sensed a window in his clinic slide open. One chi signature left while the other stayed behind. He went to go check on it when he found a girl with purple hair that had 3rd degree burns on what looked like her entire body. He immediately went for the burnt cream and aloe vera. 


	8. Chapter 7: What a WEEK!

**A/N****:** Okay I'm seriously considering changing the names to their Japanese counterparts now that I have some sort of clarity. Inspiration struck so I'm updating this before tMHotC as I thought I would. The whole point of why I titled this story the way I have will come up in the next chapter or the one after that.

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the concepts, characters, or ideas from Tokyo Mew Mew the manga, Mew Mew Power the show, or Ranma ½ the manga and show. I'm not making any money from this story and probably never will.

**Tokyo Mew Mew / Mew Mew Power****:**

Fujiwara, Zakuro/Renee

Momomya, Ichigo/Zoey

Aizawa, Mint/Korrina

Midorikawa, Lettuce/Bridget

Fong, Pudding/Kiki

Shirogane, Ryou/Elliot/Alto

Akasaka, Keiichiro/Wesley

Aoyama, Masaya/Mark

Kish/Dren

Tartu/Tart

technical alien/Sardon

Masha/Mini-Mew

**Ranma ½****:**

Ranma Saotome

Genma Saotome

Nodoka Saotome

Soun Tendou

Kasumi Tendou

Nabiki Tendou

Akané Tendou

Ryouga Hibiki/P-chan

Tatewaki Kuno

Kodachi Kuno

Cologne/Khu Lon

Shampoo/Shan Pu

Moose/Muus

**Chapter 7: What a WEEK!**

Akané was quiet the entire week after she'd found out that Zakuro had been injured. It didn't seem fair. She wanted to torture Tatewaki Kuno until he was unrecognizable for nearly killing the currently missing girl. She was so bent on such that every morning this week she soundly beat him up before Ranma had the chance to interfere. She knew that Ranma was also upset that his new sister was gone but he was channeling his negative emotional energy into training both his body and his chi.

* * *

Dr. Tofu was an amazing doctor but even he stared disbelievingly at the results of how quickly the young woman was healing. He soon found out just whom he had in his office when K-K-Kasumi had come to visit. She was quite worried over Saotome Zakuro's condition. At the request of Miss Saotome when she'd woken up he kept the secret of who she was and what condition that she was suffering from, from the other patients and visitors. She did ask however for him to call the Mew Mew Café up in another part of Tokyo and to inform them of her condition.

Immediately two hours later she was visited by her boss Ryou. "How are you feeling Zakuro?"

"Weak, like I sting all over," she told him.

"I paid for your bill, seeing as how you were injured while doing your secret job and all."

She snorted, "I could have paid for it you know."

"Yeah I know," he answered. Then his posture shifted to his stiff, serious position. "We have no idea who's behind all of this. We checked the witnesses' descriptions of that huge firefly and the guy that left with you in his arms but we haven't gotten anything solid. Apparently the residents here are pretty used to strange going-ons so it's hard to muddle through all of the absurd information. What'd you find out from the fight?"

Zakuro stared off into space, checking her memory for details that she may have forgotten over the past week in seclusion. "What do you already know?" she asked.

Ryou looked uncomfortable. "The guy who took off with you looked a lot like the Blue Knight, only with a different color scheme and a way different fighting style. We're not sure who he was but it's anything like what happened last time than that guy has connections to the previous inhabitants of this world."

He continued, "There didn't seem to be anyone around controlling the beast. The girls took it down pretty easily after you'd disappeared. Masha collected whatever it was that combined with an innocent little dragonfly. We're still examining the technology but we think that we may be dealing with another sect of the previous inhabitants of Earth but we're not certain; it could be a copycat for all we know."

Zakuro sighed resignedly and said, "You noticed more than I did then."

Ryou nodded in understanding and then told her how the girls had wanted to visit her and resented him for keeping them busy. He then asked her if things were working out for her and her new fiancé.

"Doctor Tofu says that I'll be fine in one or two days," she commented when he was leaving. Ryou paused at the door and said that if this was the case then he'd expect her at work in two days.

She was a little angry about the amount of time that her part-time job as a waitress was taking from her life, but then she remembered her friends and thought that perhaps it was all worth it.


End file.
